


Hot Drinks

by orphan_account



Series: BB/Rae Week 2015 [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB/Rae week 2015, Be carefull with your bets, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/Rae week 2015: Day 4<br/>Hot Drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Drinks

The lift door opened with a quiet whizzing sound, 5 very knackered, very cold teenagers entering the room.  
After responding to the latest alarm and successfully defeating Plasmus yet again (God know something had to be done to secure his cell better next time), the teen titans had literally been left in the rain.

Freezing but at the same time pleased with a successful mission had put them in a good mood, as the grin on their faces could attest. Even Raven had a small smile for the others.

"Friends, let us make the warm milk of chocolate to warm us up." Starfire suggested joyfully. She had discovered the hot beverage some weeks ago when Jump city first reached temperatures below zero, and was now very fond of it.

"That's a good idea, Star. But lets change into something dry first." Robin intoned, both Beast Boy and Cyborg nodding in the background. Dry clothes and hot cocoa sounded great.

"I rather have some tea, but sure..." Raven agreed in the background.

And as it was said, it was done. Mere minutes later the 5 teens had returned, now dry and at least slightly warmer. Starfire was preparing the milk, as she had promised, while Raven put water in het kettle and set it to boil.  
Beast Boy had dug up a bag of mini marshmallows from somewhere in the back of their food stores and after checking the date to be sure they were still edible (if not slightly mushed together), he proudly deposited it next to the cups.

Raven got out a teabag of her favorite herbal tea brand and a small bottle of lemon juice to go with it.  
"Are you sure you would not rather have some cocoa, friend Raven." Starfire asked worriedly.  
She did not understand why the empath would opt for something so bitter, when something much sweeter was readily available.

"I'm sure, Star." the half-demon answered, her nose scrounging up at the mere thought of something so sugary. The only thing of such sweetness she ever ate were waffles.

A few moments later the titans were comfortably gathered around the table, sipping their hot beverages and exchanging small talk, mainly about the days battle.  
Robin complemented his team on a job well done, even if the torrential downpour had decreased their vision and soaked them.

While this was going on, Beast Boy grabbed a handful of the mini-puffs and tried to aim one into Raven's cup of tea. The first 2 missed their target completely and instead landed on the floor behind the girl. The 3th one looked like it was going to be a hit, if not Raven used her powers to catch the sweet in mid air and throw it back into the changeling's face.

"Would you stop that?" she asked mildly irritated. Beast Boy had the grace to look slightly guilty, but quickly responded.  
"I just don't get how you can drink something so disgusting, Rae."

"Like this." Raven deadpanned, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a swallow. Cyborg snorted at that, but Beast Boy just made a disgusted face.  
Noticing they both had about the same amount of liquid left in their respective cups, the green boy had a sudden idea.  
"I bet you I can drink the rest of your foul tea, before you get the rest of my deliciousness down your throat." he challenged, giving Raven a look.

She raised her eyebrows for a moment, but nodded her head anyway.  
"Deal!" she declared, quickly exchanging the cups and starting a countdown, the rest of the titans looking on in confusion.

"3...2...1..." the 2 teens counted simultaneously, grabbing the drink and starting the contest. Beast Boy immediately gagged on the bitter taste and had to do everything in his powers not to simply spit the liquid all over his now laughing teammates.

Raven meanwhile, only had a foul look on her face, but easily shouldered through, finishing the cup of lukewarm chocolate milk, while the changeling was still attempting to regain his breath.

Starfire and Robin were both desperately stifling laughter by now, Cyborg had already tipped his chair backwards in a laughing fit, setting it back upright while rubbing the moisture from his human eye.

Raven just crossed her laugh with a smug face, she didn't often indulge in childish shenanigans like these, but she did enjoy them occasionally, especially if she won.  
Beast Boy pushed her cup back towards her, the remaining tea still inside, with a frown on his face.

"So, what did I win anyway?" she asked. They hadn't exactly said there would be anything to win, but he had called it a bet, and she wanted to rub in her victory for a bit.

Just than a mischievous spark entered Beast Boy's eye, leaning forward idly he quietly said:  
" Of course, a prize."

And in an instant, he breached the gap between them, for the second time in 3 days now. This time however, he actually went through with it. Their lips met and brushed each other for barely a second. Their cups on the tables cracked and exploded in a swirl of black energy.

Before Raven could properly realize what was happening, he had already backed away, streaking out of the room, roaring in laughter. He didn't want the other titans to see the satisfied grin on his face.

The rest of the team just sat there wide-eyed, too stunned to analyze what just happened. Raven quickly turned her back to them, not wanting them to see her red face and small smile she couldn't help creeping onto her face.

Neither did she want to explain that the sudden destructiveness of her powers was not in fact caused by rage, but a whole different emotion...


End file.
